Kemal Talley as the Prime Minister of Adana
The''' Primier Administration of Kemal Talley''' began on 27 December 2005, when he was inaugurated as the 10th Prime Minister of Adana. The son of former Prime Minister Yerli (1985-1990), Talley was elected prime minister in the 2005 national election, and became the first Adanese Primier whose father had held the same office. Political philosophy Talley was elected as a centrist candidate, but began to develop a more leftist approach following the Reunification. First term (2005-2010) Talley was first sworn into office on 27 December 2005, at the Adanese National Capitol in İncirlik, Çukurova, unwittingly becoming the last Primier to ever be inaugurated there. Adanese Reunification Talley Defense Reforms Second term (2010-2015) On 28 December 2010, Talley was re-inaugurated at the National Capital Building, becoming the first Prime Minister to take the oath of office in the city since 1950. Second Talley Defence Reforms Third term (2015-present) Major legislation 2006 *ELI Tax Act- Created new tax bracket (Extremely Large Income) to increase government revenue. 2007 *National DNA Database Act- Bill requiring that all Adanese citizens have fingerprints and DNA sample on file for government profiling purposes. *Landmark Legislation Approval Act- Decision requiring all bills deemed as "landmark legislation" to be put to public poll between approvals of GNA and Premier. Went into effect in 2010. 2008 *Adanese Reunification Act- Approved the merger of the governments of Adana and the Democratic Republic of East Adana. *Capital City Reconstruction Act- Established groups to aid in the rebuilding of abandoned Adana City, and renamed it New Alexander City. *Provincial Division Act- Divided Adanese territory into political zones and made provisions for local governments, effective immediately. *Legislature Expansion Act- Increased the size of both houses of the Adanese Grand National Assembly, effective with the elections of 2010. 2009 *Eastern Rehabilitation Act- Allocated funds for repairs and upgrades to infrastructure in former East Adana. *Defense Reform Act of 2009- Overhauled the structure and administration of the National Defense Consortium, ultimately turning it into the Department of Defence. 2011 *Talley Administrative Extension Referendum- Gave incumbent Prime Minister Talley an exemption from established term limits. This was the first bill to be subjected to Landmark Legislation Act, and passed with comfortable margins. 2012 *Fehime's Law- Established verbal abuse as a form of child abuse and endangerment in all Adanese territories. Named for Fehime Beklenti, who committed suicide due to verbal abuse from her parents. 2013 *Defence Reform Act of 2013- Reformed upper echelons of armed forces command structure, including dissolution of individual branch departments into direct bureaus of the central Defence Department. Administration and cabinet Cabinet members Deputy Prime Minister of Adana *27 December 2005 - 26 December 2012: Jonathan Sauceda *26 December 2012 - present: Serena Davila Minister of State & Foreign Affairs *20 December 1990 - 29 December 2015: Ömer Akinci *29 December 2015 - present: Kedar Raval Secretary of National Defence *1 April 2002 - 15 May 2012: Austin Love *16 May 2012 - present: Shana Eppich Minister of Education *27 December 2005 - 29 December 2015: Faye Werner *29 December 2015 - present: Elise Cantrell Attorney General of Adana *27 December 2005 - 28 December 2010: Aydin Şipal *28 December 2010 - present: Andrew Stern Minister of the Interior *27 December 2005 - present: Sadiq Altun Secretary of Finance and the Treasury *26 December 2000 - 29 December 2015: William Bryan *29 December 2015 - present: Zakari Swain Chief Judiciary of Adana *1 July 2002 - 31 December 2005: Steven Armoni (acting) *3 January 2006 - present: Harun Arman, Jr. Minister of Human Services *27 December 2005 - 28 December 2010: Arnold Randolph *28 December 2010 - present: Kara Masum Secretary of Transportation * 27 December 2005 - 29 December 2015: Omar Remzi * 29 December 2015 - present: Abdullah Abunasrah Future When questioned about his ability to run for a fourth term in office, Talley has expressed some doubt, but says that it is "not out of the question," although he would not do so if his public support were to drop. Miscellaneous information *First elected in 2005, Talley is the youngest person to serve as Prime Minister *At an imposing 2 metres (6'7"), Talley is also the tallest PM Category:Primier administrations Category:Adanese Prime Ministers Category:The Adanese Primier